


И снова поцелуи

by iamnotadler



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotadler/pseuds/iamnotadler
Summary: Ян растет, с ним растут его чувства.
Relationships: Тимур Сафин/Ян Лявданский
Kudos: 6





	И снова поцелуи

раз.

Пиджак, сшитый по его меркам, сидит будто бы гроб, сшитый по его меркам. Ян застегивает пуговицы — а представляет, что ребра: крючок за крючок, чтобы схлопнуть внутренний мандраж — и суетливо вертит кольцо на пальце. Кожа под кольцом потная, лицо печет, в груди гремят хвостами гадюки. 

За спиной звенит бокалами зимний сад, и Ян вкипает лопатками в стену прямо у выхода в дом. В коридоре темно и бродит душный воздух. Август на последнем издыхании, Ян — тоже, Яну больше нравится осень в Москве, чем лето в Калининграде. 

— Ян? — Тимур нашаривает его взглядом и прикрывает дверь за спиной, закупоривая надрывный смех Лявданских среди монструозных монстер. В саду светло, Тимур — черный силуэт в рыжих контурах, он отбрасывает бесконечную тень — а потом эта тень ускользает с рыжего прямоугольника. 

— Как ты?

И они стоят в темном углу — нелепые и красивые, как герои русского мыла. И в этом мыле — Тимур сильный, а Ян — дева в беде, хотя должно быть ровно наоборот: Ян же лучше знает, какие его родственнички — зубастые акулы, это Тимур попадает в стан врага. Это Тимур — он ни с кем не враждует.

— Извини за них, — Ян нелепо хмыкает: и за то, что я тебя бросил и сбежал, да, за это тоже. — У отца отсутствует чувство меры.

Яну скоро двадцать — и если он не прекратит бояться Виктора Лявданского, то так и останется мелкой псинкой, кусающей любую штанину, которая ему не нравится.

— Я давно знаю твоего отца, Ян, — шепчет ему Тимур: он переплетает их пальцы, он прикладывается своим виском к его виску, он — все, чего Ян не заслужил, но. — С момента, как мы приехали, не произошло ничего, чего бы ты не ждал.

Лицо Тимура — темнота по темноте, рыжие рефлексы, дымчатая игра светотени и блики в глазах. Мягкое и выточенное лицо, взволнованное лицо, лицо под руками Яна. 

— Разреши себя поцеловать, — ему кажется, что он упадет грудой костей в чужие руки — единственные руки, которым можно доверить его груду костей.

Тимур обстоятельно кивает: конечно, это ведь такой важный вопрос! — и они целуются. 

Тимура все время уводит с центра губ в правый уголок рта, у него гибкий влажный язык и шершавые пальцы, которыми он гладит Яна под подбородком, как перепугавшегося фейерверка кота. Секунды путаются в секундах, сплетаются в венок, закольцовываются — в руках Тимура можно расслабиться, можно не стеснятся кривых ребер и некрасивого родимого пятна на лопатке, можно прятаться, можно остаться.

— Мальчики? — это раздается мамин голос.

Она слепит их выключателем на стене — и совершенно не выглядит смущенной. Правда в том, что с момента, как Ян приехал, не происходит ничего, чего бы никто из них не ждал.

— Я думала, ты уже убежал.

Ян кажется себе самую малость сильнее — и этой наивной веры в себя достаточно, чтобы не убирая ладони с шеи Тимура, сказать:

— Я убегу в понедельник, как мы с тобой и договаривались. Пойдем, пока папенька не перекинулся на Вову.

два. 

Ян любит вещи, которые ему идут: костюмы цвета чароит, Тимура под собой и на себе, чужие взгляды, липнущие к его лицу. Их нельзя судить: сегодня здесь есть, на что посмотреть.

— Я по дороге, — пас рукой куда-то за спину, — встретил подростков в свитерах с твоим лицом. Теперь хочу себе такой же.

Тимур — концентрированная дамская мечта в темно-синей форме сборной России — серьезно улыбается:

— Если пообещаешь, что будешь носить его только дома, — будто бы нянечка, которая разрешает спать с плюшевым зайцем на тихом часу, но только в том случае, если ты не будешь с ним не играться.

— Тогда какой в этом толк? — Ян смеется, делая шаг? — Разрешишь себя поцеловать?

Если он сделает еще один, все задворки Малахит-Арены будут в курсе о том, что они стояли близко-близко.

— Так сказать, на удачу.

А сделает еще один — вопросов не останется вовсе — только заголовки.

На них смотрят — Ян в костюме цвета чароит, с руками Тимура на своих плечах, — и ему идет быть избранником финалиста евразийского кубка по квиддичу. 

Определенный характер — о том с кем встречается пресс-секретарь самого молодого кандидата на пост какой там пост у Евгена или лучший бомбардир последних трех лет разочаровал всех незамужних славянских волшебниц или еще какая-то пошлятина — не в пример самому целомудренному поцелую, который был у Яна в жизни.

Тимур целует его так, будто бы достанет розу из-за спины, как только они закончат — может, еще зачитает самый слезливый куплет из рыцарской баллады и пообещает выиграть турнир во имя него. Мягкие движения по губам — по мягким и медленным, с каждой секундой больше и больше растягивающимся в улыбке. Ян целует эти губы — сначала по правилам, а потом разрывает поцелуй и несколько раз клюет, будто бы в щеку в детском саду.

— Иди и выиграй их всех.

три.

— Разрешишь себя поцеловать? — потому что этот вопрос — это уже начало поцелуя.

Летняя дача Сафиных — сахарный домик, в котором соседствуют самые красивые мечты и самые мягкие игрушки. Ян утопает в весне и лавандовых-салатовых-голубых стенах. Славный, сладкий чудесный май — и славный человек, гладящий его по спине.

— Ты можешь не спрашивать, ты ведь знаешь? — Тимур бодает его головой в плечо.

Джинсовые шорты — не самая практичная одежда, чтобы седлать колени своего молодого человека — но не то чтобы Ян, конечно, планирует долго оставаться в шортах.

— Ну, раньше ты был периодически против — предпочитаю уточнять, — он чешет Тимура за ухом, пока тот бручит куда-то в рукав его хлопковой рубашки:

— Ян, правда: я не окажусь с тобой в такой ситуации, если буду против тебя целовать.

Ян плавно ведет бедрами — хорошо понятно, что здесь за ситуация, — и их губы проходят в поцелуе по касательной.

— Только если тихо, здесь тонкие стены, — просит Тимур, позволяя поддеть пальцами край его поло.

— Ну нет. Я хочу, чтобы Ильдар Рашидович и Альбина были в курсе, что тебе со мной нравится.

— Мы четыре года живем вместе. Мне кажется, — Тимур поднимает руки и дает себя раздевать, — они начали что-то подозревать.

В итоге они смеются, Ян чуть не душит Тимура горловиной его футболки — и они падают на кровать. На пол летят ключи от машины, кошелек и зарядка от телефона, и Тимур под руками Яна — веселая улыбка, открытое лицо. Дальше — идеальные треугольные тени над ключицами, дальше — смуглая грудь, дальше — твердый живот и родинка слева от пупка, дальше — красные полосы на передавленных ремнем бедрах. А дальше они стыкуются взглядами: так стыкуются космические станции, пазлы, пуговицы с петлями — и Тимур хмурит брови:

— Если ты сейчас спросишь разрешения…

Ян плотно проводит рукой по его ширинке и растягивает пуговицу.

— Ну вот конкретно сейчас тебя никто не спрашивает, родной.


End file.
